<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty Pleasures by SmuttySomoanMD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585611">Guilty Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySomoanMD/pseuds/SmuttySomoanMD'>SmuttySomoanMD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow/doll humping, Rough masturbation, cum swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySomoanMD/pseuds/SmuttySomoanMD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first series into the nsfw world.<br/>This series will follow, as the title states, the guilty pleasures of all of the sisters of the Meng Wei/Mei shin family.<br/>Every chapter will be a new sister.<br/>If you want to know more about the characters there is a document on the account has a detailed list of who they are, what they do, familial relationships, and their personalities.<br/>Chapter 1: Mai fan<br/>Chapter 2: Veronica<br/>Chapter 3: Maria<br/>Chapter 4: Ai Wei</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1- Mai Fan: Fall from Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter follows immediately after the fighter of the party fixed a door in one of the dining rooms of the house, which Mai Fan observed with her full focus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every thrust was inching her ever closer to the edge.</p><p>Engaging in the most private of all acts, the girl was lost to the world around her, trapped in her own fantasies. </p><p>Her physical body was in her large room atop her queen sized bed that was adorned with pillows and dolls that many would consider to be “childish” for her age, but she knew that her 36 year old sister had an equally impressive collection. At the moment the rocking had knocked most of them off the sides. </p><p>She had started her masturbation session in the center of the bed, straddling a plush replica of the man populating her fantasies. With all the drama surrounding his apparent rivalry with another superstar over the love of Mei Shin, the media had jumped on the story and ran with it. Two days ago they released these limited edition plushies and she was first in line to get one.</p><p>Currently she was off center of the bed, lost in her own pleasure.</p><p> Her pants lay somewhere under a pile of pillows while her slightly sweat stained shirt still caressed her skin. Her panties, damp from her arousal were gliding back and forth along the midsection of the plush toy. The friction upon her lower lips felt good but she still ached for more. </p><p>Atop the doll and staring down towards its eyes she increased the pace of her hips to a faster speed, in a race to reach the finish line and go over the edge.</p><p> If anyone were to be listening at her door there would be little doubt as to what was happening inside. Her bed may have been of the softest quality but small creaks from her violent movements echoed throughout the room. The creaking was accompanied by hardly suppressed moans and more often deep and forceful grunts one might hear from a busy gym.</p><p>Her face was almost a grimace. Brow furled and covered with sweat as she pushed her body to its absolute limits to get the most pleasure in the least amount of time. She shut her eyes tight, eyelids acting as a screen for the scenes rapidly playing through her mind.  </p><p>This was not a sensual, self love session. There was no time to take it slow and draw out her pleasure. She needed to get hers and she needed it as soon as possible.</p><p>Pressing down harder on her substitute lover she grit her teeth and remembered how her sister had embarrassed her moments before she left the scene by calling out her obvious attraction to the man in question. She slowed her movements down, just slightly so she could catch her breath a bit. She almost growled her words, each sentence taking what little breath she had that wasn't being used to fuel her movements and punctuated each sentence with particularly heavy thrusts. <em>“</em>Maybe Veronica was right. May- unghhh” Her next sentence transforming into a groan as she glided her clit along a particularly rough part of the plush.  “Maybe I am just a bitch in heat. But I’m <em>his</em> bitch. To breed as he wishes.”</p><p>The 2 minute walk from the dining hall to her room had been hell enough. The uncomfortable yet exciting feeling of walking around with moist panties was tantalizing but not enough. There was an ache deep within her that needed to be satisfied <em> now. </em>And probably wouldn't be until several more repeats of this act. But those would cum later. This one cums now.</p><p>The edge was closer than ever as the girl turned up the fantasy in her mind. She had been playing a memory of the warrior who had been staying at her place for the last week or so. Just before her primal urges got the best of her he had fixed a door while she sat there and watched, mesmerized by his movements. Despite the fact that overall he did a poor job, nonetheless, watching him work set her off. </p><p>She was fascinated with his strong arms, biceps and triceps flexing as he worked. Watching them move beneath his shirt. His strong hands gripping the wood and hammer. She imagined he would use those same arms to caress her with soft touches before turning hard and gripping her body. She would submit under the power of his arms and he would use her in whatever way he wished. She wouldn't be able to escape his grasp if she wanted to, not that she would want to. The feeling of his weight on her, trapping her beneath him. Her own personal prison of pleasure.  She was his toy to use and that thought made her grind even harder into the plush.</p><p> The next fantasy focused on the part where he just laid on the ground after her sister tackled him and was sitting on top of him. For this one she replaced her sister with herself, straddling the man while he filled her in every way she needed. She mimicked the movements she was doing in the fantasy on the doll, the fabric now slickened with her juices as she grinded her cloth covered folds even harder and faster on it.   </p><p>She hadn’t noticed that the part of the bed her knees rested on has started to give way more than usual. She couldn't sense anything but the doll beneath her pelvis and the pleasure spreading thought her body as she thrusted against it. </p><p>"Haah... haah..." Her motions speed up one final time as her breath catches in her throat, every muscle in her body tensing for the impending release.</p><p>Then the moment came and she sent herself over the edge of ecstasy.</p><p>After a few final, desperate motions her body ceases moving. Her toes curl as her head whips up towards the ceiling, her eyes closed tight as a pleased smile spreads upon her face. Her muscles lock in place as the sensations ravage her body for the first few, long moments of bliss. Faced with increasing pressure from her lungs contracting the air forces its way from her throat in a drawn out, almost animalistic groan.</p><p>“Guuuuuuu-AHHHH”</p><p>She went off her second edge of the session. Her moment of bliss was interrupted by gravity as she fell off of her bed onto a few of her other plushies. Her body still in the throes of ecstasy she continues to lay face down and ride out the orgasm. She gives a few short, jerky thrusts as she begins to come down from the high, trying to make it last as long as possible.</p><p>When the blood stops pumping so loud in her ears it is immediately replaced by a different thumping sound. The sound of someone knocking on her door. Her eyes get even wider as she realizes that her fall drew some VERY unwanted attention.</p><p>The doorknob jiggles as the person on the other side tries it and Mai Fan is thankful for the fact that in her rush to masturbate she hadn't forgotten the first rule. Always lock the door.</p><p>“Mai Mai you OK in there? I heard a scream, you have 4 seconds to respond before I break down the door. I've done it before and I’ll do it again!” Mai Fan quickly scrambles to her feet and rushes to the door on shaky legs, still recovering from her monstrous orgasm. Her previous adrenaline having been replaced by fresher, fear driven adrenaline, she puts her body weight against it as if to brace it against the eventual assault though she knows that his sister Lai Chan could easily bench her and the door at the same time. </p><p>“No I’m fine!” she squeaked out, almost a bit too quickly for someone supposed to be not doing something wrong. “I just tripped over one of my dolls. Sorry for the noise!” her eyes squeezed shut hoping her sister would buy the lie and that her voice wasn't too strained from the full body workout she just got done with. </p><p>After a too long period of silence, “I told you you are too old for those dolls, another reason you should get rid of them. And while you're at it get Mei shin to get rid of hers too. Most of them are older than me! It's weird.”</p><p>“And what? Get a collection of weights like you, you gym monkey.”</p><p>“I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that for your sake.” Mai fan hears her sister's footsteps  recede down the hallway. </p><p>She slumps down against the door, emotionally and physically drained from having had two extreme feelings almost simultaneously, the fear having added another layer of sweat to her already sticky body. She lets out a deep sigh and relaxes all of her muscles, finally able to enjoy the afterglow.</p><p>Until she sees the fighter plushie on the ground next to where she fell and the ache starts to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- Veronica: Butterlies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica waits with excitement just off stage for her next and certainly most pleasurable performance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Those butterflies were rampaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actors on stage captivated all, but one. While the audience lost themselves in the story on stage, the actors behind it listened intently for their verbal cues. All except Veronica Tan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paces back and forth, ignoring the stage and instead focusing on herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica always put forth her best effort into whatever role she was chosen to play, but this role was different. It was depraved and dirty. Sultry and seductive. The complete opposite of every role she’s done so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in years she denied the leading female role. Something interested her in the lesser, side role. Having spent the past decade of her life playing princesses and queens, wearing ball gowns and ornate dresses, she craved for something less. In both senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping her pacing, Veronica checks her “costume” one more time. Less of a costume and more of fancy undergarments, her fingers trace down her torso, from her bare shoulders, to her precariously covered breasts, to her exposed midsection, and the little more than a thong she wore for bottoms. She traced the natural tattoos that adorned her body from being a water genasi. They seemed to stand out more than ever now, with how much skin was being exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandals adorned her feet with their wrapping surrounding her calves. A circlet adorned her head, gold and with an aquamarine in the center of the forehead. Her hair is a special kind of “practiced messy”, signaling she had just had a bit of fun but was always ready for more. Veils adorned her arms and waist. Translucent silk that flowed whenever she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her quick check of all of the components of the costume, she double and triple checked them. While the circlet may have been gold, every single other piece of her outfit was a mixture of blue, cyan and teal. The perfect camouflage for the natural blue hues of her body. The costume was designed for her specifically to fit the role with her special skin  tones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she moved gracefully enough and the spectator didn't look hard enough it would look as if beyond the veils and circlet and sandals she could very well be naked. And with how little she was wearing, real wardrobe malfunctions were a very real possibility. More than enough times rehearsals were paused mid scene as the director had to tell her one of her naughty bits was exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered playing it off as no big deal, simply tucking her breasts back away or reorienting her bottoms while laughing it off. But no one is that unaware of their surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That first nip slip had been an accident. She had noticed a fair number of her peers paying a bit more attention to her during the scene, even though they should be rich nobles turning their noses up at the common whore in their presence. When the director stopped the scene to pull her aside and tell her she felt a cacophony of emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First and foremost she felt embarrassment, as any person should. Behind embarrassment some form of hurt pride emerged, because she was a professional and professionals don't have costume malfunctions. But then some other feelings emerged. At  the realization as to why she had been getting so much attention there the breast in question started to feel hot. The heat that one feels when they know they are being stared at. And the final feeling was a faint tingling in her loins that spread to her entire body. Just enough to be noticeable and definitely confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So naturally afterwards she had a few other “accidental” malfunctions. Each time the feelings persisted, but the tingling grew with each attempt. And with the tingling came arousal and a dampness in her crotch. That wasn’t the only part of her body to perspire, as the tingling and perceived heat on her skin caused a healthy sheen of sweat, despite her not having to move as much as this character. Thankfully she was able to play it off as her being a water genasi as they tend to sweat a bit more than others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered the feelings while tracing one of the tattoos on one of her breasts, a spiral that started at the edges of it and ended on her nipple. The thought with the added stimulation sent a pleasurable and shameful shiver down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing that for half a second her “check” had turned into her rubbing the sensitive nub for added enjoyment, she needlessly readjusts her top. She hopes that she was able to play it off well enough for the others backstage to think she was simply doing a thorough check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneaking glances around at her fellow cast mates, there seemed to be a few who caught her moment of weakness. A stagehand who quickly averted her gaze, and a fellow actor who attempted to play it off as if he were looking past her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They saw. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She thought to herself. With the realization came another, stronger and more shameful shiver that tingled her skin and slightly more dampness in her groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica turns away from the two witnesses, hoping the dim light backstage hid the blush she felt on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a line that meant her cue was coming up she ran through her upcoming scene in her head. Everything she would do, from the tone of voice, to the gentle arm touches, the subtle, inviting motions. Her gaze, her costume, her very being. All of it was for the purpose of alluring the audience.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had a taste of the excitement on a small scale in her rehearsals. Keeping her costume on well after the rehearsals ended, chatting with her friends and fellow actors.  Feeling their gazes all over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the rehearsals, when normally others would be practicing lines for their upcoming scenes, everyone watched her perform, entranced by her movements. They hung on every word that came from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She even grew bolder the closer they got to opening day. Sometimes throwing in ad libbed lines. An extra, longing look at the male lead her character was supposed to be seducing. When she sat, she crossed her legs, and later, not so subtly, uncrossed and recrossed them when the male lead’s character was explaining to his wife who his “new servant” was. She added many of her own little things to draw more and more attention to herself. And the director loved it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story was about a young nobleman and how his life was torn apart by his attachment to a local prostitute. The prostitute was supposed to be so alluring that no man or woman could take their eyes off her. Despite the fact that some of her improvisations caused viewers to be distracted from the words of the main characters at times, that was what the character is supposed to do. She was simply playing the part of the alluring seductress. At least that was her excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one last check of her costume Veronica heard her cue. The scene followed the nobleman after a particularly nasty fight with his wife, where he would go into town and in a moment of weakness bed her character. It was the first scene of the play where the audience would see her in action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding back her excitement she settled for a couple of giggles before the professionalism set in. Her face settling into the impish, playful smile of her character. Her eyes alight with mischievous energy, both practiced and very real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has grown used to the attention of her acting troupe, as they practiced nearly daily together. This was the real deal. Instead of the 40 people of her troupe she would reveal her character (and with how little clothing she was wearing, herself) to hundreds of people in the audience. </span>
</p><p><span>And this was only opening night. After news of her performance spread, who knows how many more would show up for the following shows. How many of them would have already heard of her character?</span><span><br/></span> <span>How many of them would be there just to see her?</span></p><p>
  <span>Striding towards the stage from off to the side, each step she took only multiplied her feelings. Nervousness on how the world would accept her performance, as any actor or actress would feel. The general nervousness of being up on a stage in front of the public that any performer feels. And of course the butterflies in her stomach that most people say they feel before a performance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unlike most people, she assumed, her butterflies were not in her stomach, but slightly further south.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- Maria: Slow Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too many people rush sex. They rush towards orgasm, ignoring all the fun that could be had if they just took their time. Maria makes sure all of her lovers know that patience is a virtue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I generally want to keep this series short and sweet in terms of chapters but this one kinda necessitated being longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breath and pulse quicken as the darkness surrounds you When you two entered the room you hadn't noticed that there were no sources of light. No candles, the window was closed with the drapes drawn tight, the only light came from the hallway. When the door closed you two were left in total darkness. How someone made partly of fire could disappear in the dark, even with charcoal skin, you have no idea.</p><p>Then she started touching you. You gasp at first, the touches coming from the darkness. Each one from a different angle, teasing, prodding a different part of your body. As enjoyable as it is, it all became a bit too much.</p><p>“Maria, can we turn on a light?” your voice is shaky with both fear and arousal. “I’m a little scared.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” You jump. Her voice is so quiet, her breath tickles your ear and neck. She was behind you. “I’m right here.” A pair of red eyes float into your view. Her eyes, alight with the flames of passion, looking at you. You fixate on the eyes, the only source light in this darkness. </p><p>So focused on her eyes, you jump again when she touches you once more. She grabs your waist possessively, gently pulls you towards her.</p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt you.” She pinches your butt, the pain flashing through your body. “Unless you want me to, of course.” A shiver runs down your spine. “Now…” the eyes get closer until they disappear from view off to your right. You feel her body up pressed up against you, her breath once again in your ear. “Strip.” </p><p>And then she was gone. In one motion she silently lets go of your body and dims her eyes. You look all around you, scouring the darkness, searching for the light again. You reach out for her but to no avail. You feel her slap you hand away before scolding you.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah. Strip first, then we can begin.” At her promise you immediately begin disrobing. Crossing your arms at the bottom of your shirt you pull it off in one swift motion tossing it haphazardly into the darkness. </p><p>You hastily reach back to unhook your bra before she stops you. “So eager.” Her voice almost a purr. So she's in front of you. “Relax, no need to rush." Or maybe to the right. “We got all night.” This time the left. How could she move so quickly yet so silently?</p><p>The thrill of the unknown beckons you to be quick. How can one stand before Pandora's box and be told to not open it as soon as possible? Your voice husky with need, “I want this. I want <em> you </em> as soon as possible.”</p><p>You hear quiet laughter. “And you will have me in due time," a kiss grazes the nape of your neck. "as I will have you." You turn, reaching out to catch her but she's already gone. "But first you need patience.” you hear slight shuffling. “Good things come to those who wait.” Something lands on your face.</p><p>You recognize the material as a silk. As your hand grabs it to pul- correction <em> peel </em> it off your face you realizes three things. First these are a pair of very fine panties. Two, they are <em> soaked </em>. Your nose still feels wet with arousal. And most importantly three, they are still warm. </p><p>This makes you want to get undressed all the faster. “How do you expect me to slow down now?” </p><p>“I’m sure you can manage. You're a big girl after all.” her voice playfully condescending. “Go on. Give me a show.”</p><p>Fine. If she wants to be a tease, two can play at that game.</p><p>You slowly reach back up to your bra, unhooking it. Instead of removing the straps you ignore how it now loosely clings to your bust, showing off more cleavage than before but still hiding your erect nipples.</p><p>You then reach down into the dark, sliding your hands sensually against your stomach until you reach your pants. Slowly you unbuckle your belt. When it's done you make a show of removing it, slowly dragging it through each ring until it is free before carelessly tossing it into the darkness. </p><p>So far you've adjusted slightly to the darkness. Your eyes used to being blind by now has heightened your other senses, particularly your hearing. You hear nothing, but the rhythmic heartbeat in your chest. You feel nothing but the throbbing in your loins at the same tempo. That was the scariest and sexiest part.</p><p>Used to her random touches and calming voice from the ether, her silence weighs on you greatly.  Just knowing that someone was out there, watching you undress and wanting you made the throbbing all the deeper.</p><p>Maybe she was seated somewhere,  merely watching, or maybe she was close, inches away from you, poised to grab you when she wished. You are completely at her mercy. And that was fucking hot.</p><p>As you move your hands back down to your pants one of your straps falls from your shoulder. You make a show of pulling it back up. If you have to wait, so can she.</p><p>Upon reaching your waist, your hands deftly unbutton them. You widen your stance slightly, making sure she can get a good look. Slowly, you peel down the zipper. One. Notch. At. A. Time. </p><p>You feel the mood in the room change. A great impatience floods your senses as you feel yourself being watched. </p><p>There she is. You look up, meeting her eyes once again. This time all pretense of playfulness was gone. They looked hungry. </p><p>Maintaining eye contact, you finally open the zipper. Despite being beltless and unbuttoned your pants don't feel all that loose. You made sure to wear the tightest, form fitting pair you had to show off your curves. </p><p>After a few feeble tugs you fake pout, making as if the task of lowering the pants was impossible. Voice laced with faux distress you say "Oh no, I think they're stuck. Whatever shall we do now?"</p><p>The eyes began moving.  They move closer and closer until mere inches from your own. You stare into them, feeling the intensity of her passion.  You feel her breath on your lips. If you moved your head slightly you could probably kis-her hands grip your pants by the sides and the eyes suddenly drop down. In one swift motion she pulls them down to your ankles. Her breath tickles your pantied crotch. "There."</p><p>As the eyes retreat back to their starting position you can't help but giggle. "Now who's eager?"</p><p>"Continue."</p><p>Don't have to ask you twice. You step out of the pants and stand with your hands on your hips, one step closer to being naked. </p><p>Finally deciding to speed things up. You take off your bra and drop it approximately where you think your pants are behind you. You notice her gaze shift downwards.</p><p>Lastly, you move your hands to your waist, thankful you decided to wear a string thong today.  Slowly you pull one end of the knots on each hip until finally the knots come undone and the fabric calls to the floor. </p><p>Now you stand there, bare as the day you were born, in front of the floating eyes. You feel them familiarize themselves with your curves and shape. Then you finally speak up.</p><p>"Now what?" You were promised heaven once you were naked. Now that the time was here you would suffer no more delays.</p><p>The eyes approach once more. "Now…" She grabs you by the waist and spins you a few times. Whatever mental image you thought you had of the room is now gone. After the final spin she pushes you. You stumble and for a brief second fear flashes through you as you fall until you land on the soft sheets of what must be the bed. "the fun begins"</p><p>As exciting as this is you realize the inequality in positions "Enough games Maria. Turn on a light. I want to see you.. It's embarrassing if only you can see me."</p><p>Her voice, back to the sly condescending tone, comes forth from the floating eyes. "As you wish, princess."</p><p>She turned on a light alright.  Before your eyes you slowly start to see dim light get brighter and brighter, emanating from key points on her body before you realize she's naked. Her hair sheds the most light, acting as a small bonfire atop her head. Then you see the rest of her. </p><p>Genasi have natural tattoos on their bodies from the day they are born. You had assumed they were mostly for decoration but she proves you wrong. Contrasted against her black skin, her tattoos light up. Not being completely uniform they still left her shrouded in some mystery,  the streaks winding and swirling, hinting at curves that you could just barely make out. And to top it all of a nice patch of flame leading down to her fire pit.</p><p>The part most recognizable is her face, the face tattoos outlining key features like her eyes, mouth and cheekbones. You can see that her face matches the intensity that her eyes project. It only emphasized the predatory feeling. </p><p>"That enough light for ya?" She says with a smug grin.</p><p>"It'll do, for now."</p><p>From your reclined position on the bed you see her approach. When she reaches the bed she begins crawling on her and knees towards you, like a lioness towards her prey. </p><p>She keeps crawling towards you, eventually climbing atop you and forcing your upper half flat onto the bed, her face hovering above yours. Her hands on either side of your head. You tense in preparation for whatever she has in store.</p><p>"Hi there." She says smiling down at you.</p><p>That releases some tension, you return the greeting in a short exhale. "Hi." </p><p>"What do you want to do now?"</p><p>"I don't know. What do you want to do?"</p><p>She leans in close. "<em> You. </em>" </p><p>You close your eyes and part your lips, in preparation for the kiss that never comes. Millimeters from your face she pulls back.</p><p>"You know… these flames aren't just for show."</p><p>You open your eyes in confusion to see a little fire dance across her fingers. She moves the flame to her index finger and brings it down towards your lips.</p><p>Panic fills your body. Every nerve is screaming at you to move, that fire will burn. But as you look into her eyes, despite the predatory gaze, something makes you feel safe.</p><p>The finger touches your mouth. Instead of pain and burning you feel warmth. She trails the finger down your body, down your neck, over your collar bone, all while bringing the feeling of warmth with it.. It pauses at your breast to circle a nipple, making you moan at the sensation, before continuing down its path.</p><p>You hold your breath, waiting for her to reach the final destination. For her to finally touch you. She reaches your sternum. Then your stomach. Then you pubic bone. Down through your landing strip until… nothing. She removes her finger, placing her hand right back above your face, the little flame still dancing on it.</p><p>You release a needy, desperate moan, almost a whine. She places the finger back on your lips to silence you.</p><p>"Remember, to those who wait."</p><p>Then she slowly descends her entire body until she's laying atop you, breasts to breasts. She's not putting her full weight on you, but enough to know there's another person there. When her skin makes contact with yours, you release another moan.</p><p>That feeling of warmth from the finger, you feel it again but this time covering your entire body at once. When you look down you swear you can see little flames flickering off of both her and your skin.</p><p>Using the moan as an opening she quickly takes your mouth with hers, moaning into the kiss as she sends her tongue in to explore your mouth. Good gods even her tongue is warm.</p><p> Senses overloaded you take a second to get your bearings, once again leaving yourself at her mercy. You feel her tongue poke at yours, as well as the skin to skin contact and the unnatural warmth across your body. You see her face, her eyes, and flames dancing at the corners of your vision. You can smell her and your sweat mixing together to make a beautiful musk. You taste her mouth in yours. And last, you can <em> hear </em> the fire. The faint crackling of a bonfire surrounds the two of you, so distant that you think you could be imagining it.</p><p>The make out session continues for a while, heating you up both inside and out. The steady heat makes you feel like a kettle that’s about to boil over. You forcibly separate your mouth from hers, only to moan as it found a new target in nibbling your neck. You can only force out a quick, desperate plea.<br/>
“Please.”</p><p>She pauses her meal, staring you in the eyes again. She appears to be weighing her options, enjoying the way you squirm.  “Hmmm.” Shifts to lay beside you, making sure to maintain as much  skin the skin contact as possible, keeping up the warmth. Her hand snakes its way to your belly as she rubs slow circles on it, causing your hips to gently buck involuntarily. </p><p>“I suppose you've been patient enough. You deserve a reward.”</p><p>Her hand moved towards your slit. You tense once more. Finally, you’re going to get what you need.  </p><p>You didn't realize just how close you were to boiling over. The warmth coming from her body mingled with yours, hiding the state of your arousal. Only after a few seconds of her hand touching your slick folds, the direct warmth sets you off.</p><p>Pleasure burns your senses. You close your eyes and your world goes red as every nerve in your body focuses on the heat radiating from your center. The crackling of the fire fading away into the background. Like a kettle you scream, forcing out all of the built up pressure from inside. Then it’s over. Like a spark, the pleasure came and went in a moment. </p><p>As you come down from you high you pull her closer against you, muttering thanks a thousand times over. After a minute you recover enough to continue the night. You start to snake your hand down her body, towards her core.</p><p>“Your turn.” a pleased smile spreads over your face.</p><p>“No.” she grabs your hand, halting its journey. </p><p>“What do you mean? That was amazing.” </p><p>“I told you, good things come to those who wait.” You meet her eyes and she looks, disappointed, a little angry, and the hunger from before is still there. “That was too fast. You need to learn patience.” Her lights go dim. And with the lights, goes the heat. </p><p>Once again in darkness you feel her leave your side. And now you're alone on the bed. You hear shuffling, the sound of drawers opening and closing. </p><p>“What are-” </p><p>“Quiet.” Her voice had an edge that brokered objections.</p><p>You lay there in the dark for another minute until suddenly you are blinded by light. Once again Maria lights up her body, tattoos and all. This time though, unlike the dim, low light, she glew like a roaring bonfire. </p><p>She stands at the foot of the bed, obviously holding something in her hands. “Lay back” You comply, equal parts curious and confused. She walks around to the side of the bed. Gods she’s bright, you can't look directly at her. “Arms above your hand.” once again you comply.</p><p>She grabs your arms, fiddling with something as she fondles your wrists “Since you obviously don't understand the pleasure of delayed gratification, I’m going to teach you.” You feel the bindings on your wrists tighten, holding them together. She lets go of your arms. “Keep them above your head until I say so.” She goes dark again. </p><p>You feel the bed shift as she crawls back on to it, then you feel it shift as she climbs back onto you. You feel the familiar presence of two of her limbs surrounding your head. Once again you feel her lower her weight onto your body. The skin on skin contact returns the warmth that you oh, so missed. Though strangely enough, even though you feel her, you can't see her. Your eyes search the darkness, knowing she is on you but not seeing. Why won't she turn on the light?</p><p>Then you feel something you didn't expect. Her hands slowly grib the inside of your thighs and pry them apart, exposing your wetness to the cool air. So she was upside down. That means… you start to raise your head, reaching out with your tongue, hoping to taste her. To give her some of the pleasure she has given you.</p><p>“Put your head back down.” she raises her body, enough that when you look towards your feet you see her eyes inverted. “You will lay there until you learn patience. Understood?”</p><p>God you loved it when she told you what to do. “Yes.” you lower your head back onto the bed staring up at the black void. </p><p>“Don't disappoint me again.” She lowers her body once again, then shortly after you gasp as you feel her tongue exploring your folds. You feel the warm muscle slowly dig between your lips, tease your hole before going back up to flick your clit and repeat the process. This goes on for several minutes. </p><p>The slow pace is excruciating. It feels good, all the warmth from before once again seeping into you from the skin to skin contact. The direct contact of her tongue on you, her heat of her mouth, covering your entire core fuels the fire within you. Moans and mewls escape your lips, each begging for her to do something. To go deeper, to lick harder, anything. Equal with your pleasure was the rising frustration from deep within. It’s a cruel middle ground, too stimulating to be called teasing, but not stimulating enough to get you off. </p><p>At one point you started grinding your hips against her face, hoping to gain any bit of extra pleasure. At that she had stopped licking you all together, threatening to stop and commanding you to be still.</p><p>“Relax and enjoy it. You will climax when I make you climax and not a second earlier. Those who can't be patient don’t deserve to be rewarded.” Realizing she was not kidding about stopping you became much more docile.</p><p>More minutes pass as you exist in your personal pleasure hell. Your body builds up tension, slowly approaching your peak while stoking the fire within you. You can feel sweat covering your body, Maria’s own body every so often slipping a bit. You feel that the bed below you is soaked. Has she been raising the heat?</p><p>You continue to lay there, staring into the nothingness. Without your vision all you can do is experience the things she does to you. You obviously you feel the heat radiating from your lover. You feel the sweat on the bed. You feel your mouth, slightly dry from all the fluids you’re losing. You feel her tongue, the same as when she started. Slowly and methodically eating you out. And you hear the crackling of the fire again, much louder. Seems she can make the noise without making the light. </p><p>Then she stops. Immediately you let out involuntary whines. As tortuous as it was, some stimulation was always better than none. She Silences you with a shush. Then you feel something else. Her finger glides along your folds, collecting your juices. Then they are gone, and you hear the tell tale sign of someone sucking their fingers clean. “I love the way you taste.”</p><p>You let out a loud moan at the first change of stimulation in the past ten minutes. You feel her insert one finger, slowly. She twists it around a bit before removing it and inserting it once more, setting an equally slow rhythm as before. </p><p>The warmth coming from her finger almost in of itself is too much. You spent the past ten minutes building, the heat rising in your core. Her finger feels a few degrees higher than your own internal temperature. Hot enough to be noticeably stimulating and just shy of scalding. </p><p>She wraps her mouth around your clit, focusing it down with slow, forceful, and methodical licks. The new stimulation is greatly appreciated, but the same slow pace once again taunts you.  </p><p>You don't even know how long you’ve been under her anymore. It could have been hours or days, all you do know is that she kept up that same pace for each and every last second. </p><p>Eventually you do feel yourself approaching the edge, albeit at a snail's pace. Your moans have shorter times in between as well as get louder. It takes all of your concentration to not thrust against the mouth or the finger. It would be so terrible to have her stop now.</p><p>In the back of your mind you faintly remember that she said she control’s when you reach the peak. Not wanting to disappoint her further you voice your concern amidst gasps and moans. </p><p>“I’m -I'm gonna c-cum soon.”</p><p>She takes her mouth off of you but never stops moving her fingers. “I know.” Her voice no longer had the angry or disappointed edge to it. It sounded as warm as you felt. It was comforting. “You’ve done well to make it this far. You deserve the reward I made you wait so long for. Good girl.” At that your body shivers despite the heat. She gives your clit a small lick, drawing another moan from you before continuing. “When it happens, relax your body and let it go through you. Don’t tense up and resist it, go with it. Trust me.” She returns to your clit.</p><p>After another minute she can tell you are right there, the contraction of your walls  near constant. Again she stops with her mouth, the maternal voice drawing you out from inside your inner world of pleasure. “You’ve been so good, can you just do one last thing for me?” </p><p>“W-wh-what?” what else could she want from you?</p><p>“Cum for me.” With that she returns her lips to your mound, her tongue resuming its erosion of your sensitive nub. Then you feel her slowly insert a second finger this time keeping them both buried to the third knuckle. They scrape around your upper wall, searching for something. When they reach that special spot you gasp, and she chuckles a bit, sending vibrations into your clit.</p><p>Instead of the fast paced, rush to the end that most people do when their partner is close, she maintained the slow pace. Having found your special spot she mimicked the movements of her tongue with her fingers. Slow circles. She circles your clit and insides at the same gut-wrenching pace, bringing you to the edge as slow as possible. </p><p>Then you are there. </p><p>It’s unlike any other orgasm you've ever experienced. Usually they follow a strict pattern. You go towards the edge. building up a pressure within the entire time. Then, when the pressure becomes too much, it explodes out of you in a few, pleasantly violent moments before going back to empty. This one was different.</p><p>The pressure was still there but instead of an explosion, it was more like water, slowly overflowing from a cup. And like a cup that overflows, there must be a source of the new water. Maria, feeling you arrive at your destination, keeps up her actions, keeping you there for as long as possible.</p><p>Before you succumb to the pleasure you remember her previous words and relax your body. You melt into the bed. Her warmth above you spreading throughout your body, mingling with the warm feeling echoing out from your core. The world fades away.</p><p>The peak that often lasts for a few milliseconds is drawn out over the course of two full minutes, but it feels like an eternity.  Lost in the world of pleasure you know only three things: the heat, the pleasure you are trapped in, and the sound of the crackling fire. </p><p>The only signs of your enduring release to the outside world are the deep sighs you release ever so often, and the soft, rhythmic contractions of your walls around her fingers.</p><p>Eventually you come down from your high and she withdraws her fingers from your depths. She allows you to bask in the afterglow for a minute, and you lay there with your eyes closed, knowing that even if they were open you wouldn't be able to see a thing anyway.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>“Mmmmm. Amazing. It was worth the wait.”</p><p>“I thought so. Speaking of waiting, I think I've waited long enough.”</p><p>Though you agree, you suddenly realize that your tongue feels like sandpaper. “One moment, I need a sip of water, my mouth is a bit dry.” </p><p>You feel her raise her body off of your, feeling your skin tug a little from the sticky sweat connecting you two. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I have plenty of fluids for you to drink.”</p><p>Her comment makes you open your eyes. Hovering above your face, surrounded by darkness, are her glistening folds. Turns out tattoos aren't the only part of her body she can light up. If you could salivate right now you would.</p><p>It glows like a red hot flower. The petals soaked and wanting. You feel a few droplets of her arousal hit your face. And even more than the visage, you feel the <em> heat </em> radiating off of it. Even from a good foot away you can feel it on your face.</p><p>“Open wide.” She lowers her hips, bringing her molten core towards you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual comments and criticisms welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- Ai Wei: Fan Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ai has an event once a month to show her fans just how much she loves them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Ai shuddered as she felt the hot cum shoot into her, giggling around the cock currently in her mouth as she felt the warmth spread to the rest of “special” fan meetups, where only her top 10 fans were permitted to participate. It wasn't uncommon for idols and pop stars to do fan meetups, though usually they had whole events for them and not private meetings in an unmarked building. Most fan meetups are mostly acted out. The performers pretend and “put up” with their fans just to generate some ground swell for an upcoming performance. Ai did those events as well but she was always genuine with her fans. She truly appreciated them and loved each and every one of them as they loved her. Hence she had the idea for a more “personal” meetup.</span>
</p><p> <span>It was an easy enough system. Her manager and team of experts looked at all of her fans and picked the top 10 most dedicated ones each month. How they calculated who was most dedicated she didn't know nor care about, as long as they were there. Once the fans arrived they would be sent into a locker room to strip down and put away their belongings. Once that was taken care of they were taken into a grand bedroom. It contained a queen-sized beds, a comfortable carpet for when anyone wanted some floor action, and a box of sex toys to use at one’s leisure. And it also contained the naked body of their favorite idol.</span></p><p> <span>It was an open secret amongst her fans. Most knew about the rumors but few have actually gone to one of them. But even the rumors had it right. Be loyal enough to Ai and you might get to spend a night of uninterrupted passion with her.</span></p><p> <span>Ai figured this was the best way to interact with and thank her fanbase. And honestly there weren't any drawbacks. She got to experience their love in the most intimate way possible, she got to love them back the same way, and its just good sex. It's a win-win for everyone.</span></p><p> <span>So there she was, on her back, dick in her mouth, one in each hand, and one in her pussy, filling it up for the nth time this night.</span></p><p> <span>The man inside of her held her hips as closely to him as possible, really riding out the orgasm and making sure to shoot his load as deep inside of her as possible. After taking a few seconds to enjoy the moment she returned to her previous tasks of blowing and jerking off the three others.</span></p><p> <span>Shortly after the creampie she heard the man in her right hand moan, and felt her chest covered in his love. She kept on jerking him off, trying to wring as much as she could before he eventually pulled away to reset. When he left, her hand was immediately filled with another, and she began jerking anew.</span></p><p> <span>She moaned when she felt something warm and fleshy gliding across her skin, stopping frequently to suck at her nipples before returning to its tongue bath. She glanced down and saw it was one of her regulars, a female elf who was number one each month, taking immense enjoyment in cleaning her “goddess.” The woman loved to watch Ai get dirty and covered in semen, and took even greater enjoyment cleaning it up.</span></p><p> <span>The man inside of her finally decided he had had enough soaking in her and pulled out to allow another man his turn. She whined at the feeling of being left empty but was pleasantly surprised when another cock, not as long but definitely wider was shoved into her.</span></p><p> <span>She moaned again, this time the vibrations of her thoat setting the man in her mouth off. She happily accepted his seed, making sure to keep it all in her mouth. When he was finished she gave the tip of his penis a little goodbye kiss. Then she opened her mouth and waited.</span></p><p> <span>Like a moth to a flame, the elf was upon her in a second, stradling Ai’s stomach and leaning down to roughly make out with her. Right before making contact, Ai closed her mouth tight, only allowing the elf to kiss her lips. A struggle ensued for a few seconds of the elf trying to force her tongue into Ai’s mouth and Ai denying her entry.</span></p><p> <span>The elf gripped Ai’s face by the chin, her fingers firmly pressing into her cheeks. She spoke to her like a pet that had something it shouldn't have in its mouth and had a face to match such an annoyance.</span></p><p> <span>“Open.”  Ai met her gaze with a teasing look of her own.</span></p><p> <span>“MmmmMmm.”She refused. The elf gripped slightly tighter, looking into the idols eyes with such intensity that Ai almost forgot about the nine other fans in the room, including the one currently inside of her.</span></p><p> <span>“</span><em><span>Open.</span></em><span>” the elf repeated.</span></p><p> <span>Ai decided she had teased the woman enough and obediently opened her mouth, but not without first making the elf watch as she swallowed some of the cum.</span></p><p>
  <span>Seeing what Ai was doing, the elf locked her lips against Ai’s and began using her tongue to invade Ai’s mouth and scoop out the cum into her own. It was too dirty to be allowed into her goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others watched as Ai laid there passively with her mouth open, allowing the elf to do her work but every now and then swallowing a small amount, which only drove the elf to work faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was almost done, the men in Ai’s hands tapped the elf on the shoulder. She sat up and watched as both pointed their cocks at Ai’s awaiting face.</span>
</p><p> <span>Then they stroked themselves hard and fast, both covering smiling face and refilling her open mouth. Spent, they stepped back and let the elf get back to her self-appointed job, though this time with more active resistance. Instead of passively letting the elf clean her AI instead fought back. Their tongues battled for dominance as each fought to devour as much cum as possible. Ai’s tongue pushed the elf’s away from pockets of cum in her mouth, and when the elf eventually got some it tried its best to scoop it back into her own. Ai’s expression was one of mischievous glee while the elf’s brow furrowed in annoyance that her goddess wouldn’t hold still and allow herself to be cleaned.</span></p><p>
  <span>This went on for a while. The other eight people stood around the bed and jerked off while watching the two women make out and fight for control of the cum. Both of their bodies rocking as the man inside her rutted away.</span>
</p><p> <span>After a few minutes or an eternity, Ai couldn't tell but she didn't want it to end, she let out another moan as an orgasm took over her. as the man filled her. She always looked forward to accepting their love. Being covered in it and feeling to dry on her skin (at least before the elf could get to it). She loved drinking it and feeling the warmth slide down her throat. But most of all she loved feeling it fill her. Nothing felt better than a fan injecting his love directly into her.</span></p><p> <span>As Ai laid beneath her in orgasmic bliss the elf seized the opportunity. With Ai distracted on cloud nine she used the time to clean her as much as possible before she came down and started resisting again. She rubbed some of her erogenous zones and pinched her nipples, trying to keep Ai up there for as long as possible.</span></p><p> <span>Ai barely registered when the man pulled out. As another approached to take his place he stopped him.</span></p><p> <span>“I think it's time the ladies had their fun.”</span></p><p> <span>He then grabbed a handful of the elf’s ample butt, startling her. Her head whipped towards him in anger but the man just jerked a thumb at freshly used pussy, dripping at least 6 loads from just as many men and said “Got a mess for you to clean.”</span></p><p> <span>The elf stopped, abandoning her post on Ai’s face, and turned herself around to face the love filled pussy. Soiling the outside of their goddess was one thing, but defiling her insides was an unforgivable sin. She greedily leaned down and dug her tongue into Ai, scooping out the vile contaminant and drinking it, taking the sin within herself to spare her Goddess.</span></p><p> <span>Ai came down from one heaven only to find herself in another. A tongue lodged in her pussy and a pussy above her face. Obviously, she had to return the love she was being given and dove in, eagerly eating out the elf.</span></p><p> <span>As they watched, all but one of the men stood around the bed, lazily jerking themselves off and shooting the shit. Most of them were regulars and had become great friends through these meetings. A younger man, obviously new to these as no one recognized him, stood off to the side, rock hard at the scene on the bed but not joining in on the festivities. One of the other members approached him, never stopping the casual strokes of his dick.</span></p><p> <span>“Hey kid how's it hanging?” Without waiting for an answer he looked down at the younger man’s erection and let out a low whistle. “Damn. I’d say it's hangin' pretty damn low! First time?” The other man nodded. “Thought you looked new. Come on over and join us.” he gestured over to the rest of the men who stood around the bed. When they noticed the men waved the two over.. “Don't wanna miss the main event.” he nodded at the two women locked in a fierce sixty-nine. “You think she’s mad now? Wait till we cover both of them at the same time.” He flashed a confident and lighthearted smile as he put an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, guiding him over to the group for the main event.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, thanks for reading this far and I hope you liked what you’ve read. I’m always looking to improve so if you have any suggestions on things I could do better or even just comments on things I’ve done well.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to make any critiques as I am always looking to improve my works.<br/>if you want updates on this series or when i update in general you can follow me on twitter at<br/>https://twitter.com/MdSmutty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>